digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Lady Devimon". It is said to be a fallen Angewomon and is rivals with the species. Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/ladydevimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: LadyDevimon] Digimon Adventure LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's most loyal minions. LadyDevimon is Piedmon's personal bodyguard, and an extremely dangerous Digimon at the ultimate level. As Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his group approached Piedmon's observatory base, LadyDevimon asked if she could be allowed to "punish them". Piedmon agreed and she flew off to battle them at once. The DigiDestineds' Digimon took her on with help from Andromon but Tai decided to have Sora and T.K. leave the battle to get Matt and the others while Angewomon battled LadyDevimon, which quickly became a bitter, and somewhat comical, cat fight between the two enemies. Tai, Izzy and Andromon were infatuated with the fight but Kari took it a little personally. LadyDevimon nearly won when she tossed Angewomon to the ground, but when she tried to finish her off MegaKabuterimon blocked her attack, resulting in her spike breaking, after which Angewomon obliterated LadyDevimon with her Heaven's Charm attack. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Jeri uses St-209: LadyDevimon to DigiModify Leomon, letting him use its "Darkness Wave" technique to disintegrate Orochimon. Digimon Xros Wars Many LadyDevimon serve in NeoVamdemon's army, and a brown LadyDevimon leads them. The red LadyDevimon fights Taiki and Shoutmon alongside two of her subordinates, and they are able to keep regenerating from Shoutmon's attacks until MetalGreymon takes them out with a barrage of attacks. Two more LadyDevimon serve as guards to NeoVamdemon's castle. Digimon World 3 LadyDevimon can be found at Amaterasu West Sector, in the North Badlands and Bullet Valley. She is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 30/28. In the PAL version of the game, LadyDevimon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. Digimon Digital Card Battle LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. Digimon World DS LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon at LV 39 with 185 attack and 6200 dark exp and can digivolve into Lilithmon. Digimon World Championship LadyDevimon digivolves from Wizardmon and can further digivolve to Piedmon, from IceDevimon by passing time, or from Darcmon with 20 Darkness-AP and 10 battles. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, LadyDevimon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000380111". Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Pendulum Progess II: Armageddon Army Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. *'Darkness Wave' (Poison ( ))Poison is the French word for poison.: Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. * Variations / Subspecies * Angewomon * Devimon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Fallen Angel Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Digimon species